You know what happened to the other one
by SoulCut
Summary: The Holmes family was once a very happy one, everyone knows: two loving parents and their three smart, beautiful young boys. But a tragedy hits home, and forever changes the lives of Mycroft Holmes and his baby brother, little Sherlock. Because there is a reason why caring is not an advantage. For his friend s sake John must go backwards.
1. Chapter 1

"_Every action has a reaction, all lives end and all hearts are broken. Caring is_not _an advantage"_

They seemed to be a loving family, united, but most of all, normal. A nice couple, the parents, always together. Their offspring, such incredibly smart young boys, everyone believed they would rise to the skies, "shine like stars, as bright as they are"…but of course, stars may fall, and their light can fade into nothingness.

The Holmes family had everything, no one would ever understand how, what looked like a perfect home, turned into an empty house. There is always a reason, a motive which leads to action, and an action that sets things in motion, such things changes our lives. Fate, a single moment, can crumble what was supposed to be, the happy life you were going to live.

**This story is my explanation on the reason why Mycroft and Sherlock grew up to be the scarred people they are now. After all, I'm not the only one who wonders what could have possibly gone wrong in their childhood…especially after meeting their apparently good parents.**


	2. Chapter 2

Of course John knew nothing; after all, Sherlock did disappear often. That was normal, expected even, from the reclusive man. He obviously understood his need to be alone for a while, to be his old self, not running behind a giggling baby crawling secretly away from his sight, or his mother's visits, who was starting to fear dying without holding her "_at least one, Sherlock!" _grandchildren, or see his boys happily settled with a good wife…or husband, who knows, she really wasn't sure anymore. Well, John really understood him.

Even so, he still felt anxious when this happened; because even if he had proven himself above drugs since the Magnussen case, and hadn´t resumed smoking since then either (or at least that´s what he said, "_nicotine patches, John"_, he would say, rolling up his sleeve), his boredom, that damned state that pulled him towards danger and reckless adventures all the time, the only thing capable of driving him mad, well, that hadn´t dissapeared and he suspected it never would.

So John _was_ worried, he just didn´t see the need to start a franfic search of that same individual, practically interrogating every one of his friend´s closest acquaitances and looking all over his flat for clues...knowing that Sherlock would only appear when he wanted to and wouldn´t be found if he truly needed to be alone. And that´s what he said to Mycroft when the man snapped impatiently at the doctor´s lack of help in the matter.

-Let me be clear Dr. Watson, I _know_ Sherlock Holmes won´t appreciate my presence, and I _know_ of his desire the be left alone, but I do not care since there is a especial reason why he´s doing all this _and _why I bother to look out for him at all.

Mycroft Holmes was an extremely warded and collected man, he did not let others see what he didn´t deem covenient for them to see and his entire persona always showed unwavering confidence. But this man in front of him...in his eyes he could read worry, pain, his hands trembled and his body was rigid. Over all, he looked guilty, and terribly so.

-Are you telling me you fear something is wrong with him? Mycroft, what did he do? - John was starting to imagine many scenarios in which Sherlock could be in some kind of trouble, and this man´s actitude made his worry grow by the second- Look, I saw him three days ago here at home, he seemed fine to me, a little pissed at Greg for not giving him a worthy case...but that´s all.

Mary was watching them from a corner, rocking the sleeping baby slowly and occasionly singing softly, failing to cover all the noise. She got up and silently went to put little Catherine in her crib. When she returned, she made a sign for them to stop discussing, John saw she looked troubled, and took her hand, giving it a light squeeze.

-I didn´t want to worry you dear, but when Sherlock last came, he...I felt something was wrong- Mary said softly- he kept playing with Cat silently, while we talked, but he wasn´t paying attention, his mind was somewhere else. And when he looked at her, his face was...I can´t really explain it, but I saw sorrow in there, and women know of these things. Even Sherlock Holmes can´t hide it when he is sad.

-...I didn´t notice, did you- John looked at the ground, frowning- did you speak with him?

-No, I could tell it was something private, it wouldn´t have helped him- she sighed, holding his arm soothingly.

-I remember all about that nigh- John said, looking up at them- but it was normal, he always comes to visit...

-Ony when we invite him, unless he comes to pick you up for a case; he came to play with Catherine and left.

John looked at Mycroft, ready to inquire about this _private reason _that had Sherlock dissapearing to God knows where so worried. Mycroft knew what was coming, so he spoke quickly and coldly, before grabbing his brolly and leaving for the door.

-This is something I lost the right to get involved in a long time ago, at least that´s what he thinks, so I believe he would appreciate if you found out in another way. Let this be a new case for you doctor Watson, find out about the _first_ of the Holmes boys, and you may also find the third. Good evening.

Two days later, John kissed his wife and daughter goodbye and left to the countryside, more specifically, the Holmes family house.

_Sherlock sat on the ground, a little hand resting in his, he looked at the big green eyes with a small smile on his face, as the baby tried and failed to grab a dark curl that fell over his eyes. He held her delicately in his arms, still unsure about handling a little person._

_-You and I were very similar, except for the obvious gender and short age difference... back then I knew nothing, and even if I did I could not have done anything against it._

_They kept looking at each other until Catherine started to happily chew his shirt buttons. _


End file.
